Butch Proves a Point
Butch Proves A Point is the twenty-seventh of the first season. Plot Butch, also known as the "Sodor Heavy Recovery Unit", is a breakdown vehicle. He is kept busy in construction areas, clearing rubble, towing broken-down or stranded vehicles, or assisting in engine rescues. Butch is serious about his job and loves working, especially with his railway friends. Despite his size, Butch has a kind heart and is always ready when his service is needed. But Butch is made from multiple parts and due to that, sometimes the other road vehicles don't think he's really useful. One morning, Butch was waiting at the Sodor Search and Rescue Center when Max and Monty, the two dump trucks, drove up on nearby road. "Well Hello! It's Little Toot!", they said cheekily. Butch looked up angrily. He knew Max and Monty could be trouble. "My name is Butch!", he yelled. "Well you little tootch!", they yelled back. "You still trying to be really useful. Forget it! You were probably a mistake or something. You're too old and weak!". Butch began to feel sad. Butch was using his magnet to deliver some pipes to the sewage plant when he saw Skiff the railboat. "Hello Butch! What's the matter?". Butch was still sad. "Max and Monty don't think I'm really useful!", said Butch barely above a whisper. But Skiff heard him and was surprised. He went to the Arlesdale Harbour and told his ship friends Ten Cents and Big Mac. Soon the story spread and eventually it reached the ears of Sir Topham Hatt. "Not useful indeed!", he scoffed. "We'll show them!". Sir Topham Hatt met Butch at a traffic light. He had some bad news. "Butch, Bertie has gotten a flat tyre! I need you to rescue him immediately!". Butch was worried. "But Sir, who will deliver these pipes to the sewage plant?". "Ryan is on his way right now with a flatbed. He will take the pipes to the sewage plant!". So Butch left the pipes on a nearby grassy area where Sir Topham Hatt was waiting. Butch went to the Search and Rescue Center to have his magnet switched out for a hook and he raced off to rescue Bertie. He found Bertie on the side of the road. He was happy to see Butch. Butch had Bertie hooked up and Butch roared away. Ms. Wheeler met them there. "Flat tyre? We can fix that! Thank You Butch!". Butch roared away. Butch came back to the Search and Rescue Center to rest. "I think I'll take a little nap!". So he yawned and went back to sleep, but not for long. Sir Topham Hatt walked up. "Porter has split one of his pistons in two while working! He needs to have a new piston taken to him!". Butch was quick to volunteer. "I'm not busy!". "Then to the docks to deliver the piston to him!", commanded Sir Topham Hatt. "I'm right on it, Sir!". At the docks, Porter was waiting for his new piston. He wanted to start working again, but Salty wouldn't let him. "Oi me hearty!", said Salty. "Ye can't work without ye pistons! Arrrgh!". Butch soon arrived. The workmen unloaded the piston rods and fastened them onto Porter's wheels. Then Sir Topham Hatt radioed him. "Butch, both Max and Monty have broken down! I need you to rescue them!". Butch was excited. He was going to now tow two vehicles. Butch raced off to get the road trailer. The road trailer was hooked onto his hatch and he sped off with it. Max and Monty were meanwhile being scolded by Sir Topham Hatt and Ms. Jenny. "You two have been very rude to Butch!", boomed Sir Topham Hatt. "He may be old, but he had proven himself to be really useful!". "I hope this will teach you two not to brag to others about your capabilities!", finished Ms. Jenny. On the way to the service center, the twin dump trucks apologized to Butch. "We're sorry Butch!", said Max. "You're a fine tow truck! You really are!", said Monty. "Thank you for helping us. I don't know why you bothered after we had been so mean to you!". Butch was quick to accept the apology. "Its ok! I am old. But being old doesn't warrant for being unreliable!". Max and Monty agreed. Butch and the two dump trucks are now good friends. Sometimes Butch helps bring metal supplies such as pipes or sleepers to the construction sites and is now friends with Jack, Alfie and Oliver as well. Isobella and Patrick were the last to accept him. "For an old clunker, he sure comes in handy!", said Isobella. Butch had to agree. Characters * * Skiff * * Max and Monty * Isobella * Sir Topham Hatt * * Porter * Bertie * Patrick * Ten Cents * Big Mac * * Belle * Rocky * Flynn * Harold * Captain * Ryan * Jack * * Oliver Trivia * This episode marks the first roles of Butch, Max, and Monty. * This is the first episode regarding the road vehicle life on Sodor. Category:Completed Episodes